Gatlin's Priestess
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: (Possessive!Isaac/OC) - Shiloh Coleman is only thirteen, and she's Gatlin's new Priestess. Forced to stand by Isaac Chroner. Even though he killed her siblings three years ago, Shiloh remains by his side. Isaac wants her all to himself in more ways than one...and he will stop at nothing until she kneels before him as his most loyal follower. *NOT A ROMANTIC STORY, THIS IS COTC!*
1. Shiloh

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I was there when all of the adults were killed in Gatlin.

It seemed to be pretty normal morning, everybody was at the diner. I walked in and immediatley caught sight of Malachai. He smiled at me and I faintly smiled back. I never really trusted Malachai, he gave me a wierd feeling almost if something bad was going to happen.

I looked around and noticed that most of the older kids were there. It was wierd because mostly it's the _younger_ kids who come, not the eldest ones. My instincs told me to do something, but I didn't pay any mind to it.

I walked over to the counter and said hello to everyone, I was very well known in the town of Gatlin. I had no idea why, I was just a farmer's daughter. I was popular at the church...maybe that was why?

I felt somebody tug on the sleeve of my dress. I looked over to my right and saw Job sitting next to me on a barstool. I smiled at him and laughed.

"Hey, Job. How was chapel?" I said sitting down.

"It was good. Shiloh, Why weren't you there?" Job asked me, looking worried.

Job had always been like my little brother. I would sometimes babysit him on weekends when his parents were busy.

"Daddy needed help in the cornfield." I said smiling.

Job laughed. I looked around and noticed Sarah wasn;t around.

"Where on earth is Sarah? I never seen you two seperated."

"She's sick with a fever." Job looked down sadly.

I smiled and put my hand on his back. "Oh, it's okay. She'll get better."

I looked back to see if Malachai was still there. He was staring outside and smiling. I turned to the window and saw Isaac Chroner standing outside. He looked very evil and menacing, the shadows of his hat casting shadows on his face. Now, I knew that if Isaac was around something bad was going to happen.

"Job...come here." I said quietly.

"Why?" He asked as I picked him up.

"Just, come here..."

The next thing I knew the door was locked and everybody was coughing.

_They had been poisoned!_

Malachai looked at me, then pulled out his knife. The eldest children started stabbing and slaughtering everybody. At least, everybody who hadn't died from the poison in the coffee.

I saw Malachai strike down Job's father. I turned Job's head away from the scene and ran for the door. I remembered it was locked. I fumbled with the door.

"Shit!" I said maybe a bit to loud. I was only _nine_ but acted much older.

Malachai heard me and walked over to me. He held the dripping knife up to my throat. I was already blood splattered, along with Job, so this didn't make this any better.

"Where are you going?" Malachai asked me.

I tried to sound calm, but Job's crying was making it worse.

"I-I was going to the chapel...m-my dad has weapons hidden there." I said holding Job tighter. I would gladly die before him.

"We have weapons here..."

I glanced over to Isaac, he smiled at me and began to walk towards the door. Malachai lowered the knife from my throat and unlocked the door for Isaac.

"Hello, Shiloh." Isaac said calmly.

I scowled at him. "You were behind this weren't you?"

"It's all for the Lord." Isaac smiled. "Where were you going?"

"I was going to got to Chapel, then to tget Sarah. I'm leaving Gatlin...today."

"No you aren't." Isaac looked at Malachai.

Malachai stepped back up to me and pressed the knife against my

"Didn't you learn?" Isaac asked me looking down. "Nobaby leaves Gatlin, He Who Walks Behind the Rows would be very displeased with you."

I think I growled a bit before answering. "You may have brainwashed the others, but not me, Isaac Chroner. I may be younger than you, but I am alot smarter."

Isaac's smile faded. He sighed. "In time you _will _see that I am right, Shiloh."

* * *

_**/+=THREE YEARS LATER=+/**_

* * *

I stood next to Isaac inside the chapel. We had gotten closer since the genocide. He said I had a gift and he wanted me to be his partner, in work that is. I guess you could say I was Gatlin's priestess.

Truthfully, I don't believe in He Who Walks Behind the Rows. But I know if I told anybody that (beside Job and Sarah), I would be tortured and sacrificed. I keep this act up just to be close to Isaac.

Yes, I admit, I do like Isaac in a way that I'm ashamed of. I used to hate him, because well he killed my parents three years ago. I admire him though because even though I was an outlander before, he let me be his priestess.

Isaac and I were going over plans for the next day's worship, when Malachai came bursting through the doors. I looked up and smiled at Malachai, I had gotten used to him. Hell, I even had learned to trust him.

Isaac looked up after I did. He walked down the altar's steps towards Malachai.

"What is it?" Isaac said as I caught up to him.

"I found these two in one of the old buildings, with _these _and a record player." Malachai handed Isaac a piece of paper.

I looked down at the two children next to Malachai, it was Job and Sarah. I smiled and kneeled down to them.

"You guys _know_ it is forbidden to go in the houses-" I began to say.

"No. Wait, Sarah has the gift of sight." Isaac cut me off.

I stood up and walked over to Isaac. He handed me the drawing and walked over to Sarah. The drawing did tell the future in a way.

I looked back up at Isaac and Sarah.

"Take them back to where they were." Isaac said to Malachai.

"But, it's forbidden!" Malachai said pointing to the houses.

I placed the drawing on the podium and walked towards Malachai.

"Oh, they're just kids. Come on you two, _I'll_ take you back." I said smiling. I walked up to Job and Sarah and took their hands.

* * *

I sat in Job and Sarah's parent's room listening to the record player with them.

"Why dod you hang out with Isaac so much?" Sarah asked me, making a disgusted face.

I laughed. "Do you really want to know?" I asked them in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, why did you become a priestess?" Job asked next.

"Alright, Alright. I hang out with him because I _like _him." I said.

Job and Sarah gasped. "Ewww!" They squealed.

I laughed and stood up.

"Alright, It's getting late. I'm going home. Good night!" I said walking out of the bedroom. I walked down the stairs and caught sight of Malachai standing outside the front door.


	2. Punishment

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and glanced at my clock. It was half past eleven, of course, I was late for worship.

_Great. I overslept._

I got up from my bed slowly and walked over to the window. I could see everyone in the cornfield, sitting around Isaac. He was talking about our 'God'...as usual. I sighed and began to put on my clothes. My outfit consisted of three things. A plain dress, bonnet, and an apron. That's the tradidtional priestess outfit in Gatlin. I wouldn;t wear anything but this for the rest of my life. Not even shoes, but only tights.

I sighed and looked at myself in my mirror.

"Why us?"

* * *

I ran to the cornfield as fast as I could, my feet were burning from the hot ground. The children were just begining to leave. I walked up to Isaac and Malachai.

"Isaac, I'm_ so_ sorry. I-I guess I just overslept...please forgive me!" I was litterally afraid for my life.

Isaac glared at me. "You need to be forgiven by the lord. Come with me to Chapel."

He grabbed my wrist, almost bruising it. I gasped at the sudden pain as Isaac dragged me to the church. He glanced at me and luaghed slightly.

"He is not pleased, Shiloh. You must pay for your actions." Isaac said seriously.

"Just for sleeping in too late?" I asked, my fear only rising.

Isaac just sighed and pulled me into the church. He pushed me into the building and closed the door.

"Go up to the altar." He commanded me.

I had no choice but to obey Isaac. I walked up to the altar and kneeled infront of the large cross made of dried corn. Isaac walked up behind me. I felt myself blush as he kneeled down infront of me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked desprately. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Lay down and...take off your dress."

I looked up at Isaac and my blush intensified. "_WHAT_?" I screeched, absolutely shocked that the boy I have a crush on wants me to take off my dress! I shook my head slowly.

"No! Now, why would I do that? Especially in front of_ you_!" I tried to stand up, but Isaac pulled me back down.

"Because 'He' tells me to command you to do that. It's not my idea, Shiloh." Isaac said looking down at me.

I laughed nervously and glared at Isaac. "I'm not doing it."

"Then you'll be sacrificed." Isaac smirked.

"All this just for missing one worship? This is so...wrong!" I shouted, crossing my arms. But I knew what must be done. I closed my eyes and took off my dress and apron reluctlantly. I placed them next to me. I was now completely vulnerable infront of the boy I liked. I was only in my thin tights and my bonnet.

"Now lay down, this will be over soon." Isaac said.

I opened my eyes and saw Isaac was pinning me down and holding one of our sacred knives over my chest. I stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you going to do, Isaac?" I asked, the blush once again comming back.

Isaac just stared at me.

I sighed. "Well?"

"You're really pretty..." Isaac said as he lowered the knife. I could see he was blushing as well.

I laughed slightly. "Um...thanks?"

"No, really. I think you're pretty, Shiloh." Isaac stood up and kneeled by my side.

"Really?" I said, obviously wondering what the hell was going on.

"Honest." Isaac smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So...I guess I'm forgiven?" I said I as got up.

"Not yet, I only ask for one thing." Isaac said placing his hand on mine.

"And what would that be, Isaac?" I smiled.

The next thing I knew, Isaac leaned foward and placed his lips on mine.


	3. Carve

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

It was so obvious! I should have seen the signs that Isaac liked me.

The day when all the adults were killed, he and I looked at eachother for quite sometime and he put his hand on the glass, like he _wanted_ me! Believe me, I can tell that he does now. Then he smirked at me, but I turned away. The way he looked at me seemed to say "You're mine..." and it honestly scared me.

We sat there, frozen in this kiss. I was unsure what to do, honestly. I had my arms around Isaac's neck, he slid his fingers into my bonnet and ran them trough my hair. Isaac pulled me closer to him and I felt myself blush. He was...warm.

I pulled back finally and looked at Isaac. He smiled at me.

"That was...sweet." I said, looking down. Isaac laughed at me.

"Don't be like that, Shiloh. I feel the same way as you do." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Now, He has told me you are the one."

"The one? What does that mean?" I asked, becoming worried.

Isaac smirked faintly. "Lay back down."

I sighed and laid back down on the altar. Isaac grabbed the knife again and held it over my chest.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What He commands..."

I closed my eyes, preparing to feel pain. It didn't hurt, actually. I counted four slices into my skin, and I felt blood drip down my side. I had done this before in rituals (hence the scars on my arms), so I was used to the cutting.

"Don't look at it until you get home." Isaac said as I sat up.

"Alright." I got up and put my dress on. I walked to the doors of the chapel, I smiled back at Isaac. "I guess I'll see you tommorow."

* * *

When I got to my house, I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I went to my room and took off my dress. I stood infront of my mirror and looked at the small carving in my skin.

It was still bleeding, but I could read it perfectly. The carving was a small heart on my chest with the initials 'I.C.' inside it.

I pratically felt the color drain from my face. I sighed shakily and I realised it would probably scar instead of heal. I put my dress back on again and sat on my bed.

"Oh, god...what just happened?"


	4. Vision

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

That night I sat on my bed, contemplating on Isaac's crush on me. The whole subject made my skin crawl. I mean, Isaac is our _leader_! I couldn't believe he liked me, no matter how obvious it was.

I decided I needed to go see Job and Sarah. I knew they would listen to me, they're my only friends besides Ruth afterall. I walked out of my house and ran to Job and Sarah's house. They lived down the street from my house. Their house was much bigger than mine, and I have thought about moving in with them. Those children need a motherly figure to raise them and protect them.

When I got to their house, their door was unlocked. I walked inside and went upstairs to their parent's bedroom where they mostly played. And, sure enough, they were sitting on the floor. When they saw me they smiled and Sarah jumped up and ran to hug me.

"Hi, Shiloh!" Sarah said as she ran to me.

I smiled and returned the action. "Hey, you two." I tried to remain as calm as possible and I could tell Sarah wasn't buying it.

She cocked her head and looked up at me. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

I sighed and walked over to the bed. "It's Isaac...he kissed me today."

Job and Sarah gasped. Job got up and walked over to me. He looked at the red marks on my dress. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the place where Isaac cut me.

"Oh...it's a cut. It was bleeding alot." I looked down at the bloodstain on my dress.

"Can we see?" Sarah asked, standing next to me.

I shook my head. "It's gross. You wouldn't want to see it anyway."

Sarah looked down. "Did Isaac say he loved you?"

Job laughed. I blushed and looked down. "No...he didn't." I laughed.

"Did you wish he did?" Job asked next, still giggling.

I shrugged. "I guess."

Sarah smiled and hopped on the bed with me. She looked over at her paper and crayons. "Sarah, do you like having your 'gift of sight'?"

Sarah got down and grabbed her paper and crayons. "It's scary sometimes. I see things that I wish I didn't."

"She had a dream about you last night, Shiloh!" Job said walking over to his sister.

"Really?" I asked. "Can you draw it for me?"

Sarah grinned. "Sure."

I sat down on the floor with the two siblings and watched Sarah draw. I really couldn't tell what she was going for. I looked at Job.

"What would you guys think about it if I moved in?" I asked smiling.

"Will you move in with us?!" Job asked.

I laughed. "I guess! If you guys want me to I'll start moving my stuff into your dad's bunker in the basement tommorow. Do you want me to?"

"Yes!" Job grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth.

"Okay, okay. I'll go home tonight and get my things." I sighed. "You guys need a motherly figure to watch over you. I mean Malachai could come in here any minute and sli-"

"I'm finished!" Sarah said running over to Job and I.

She handed me the drawing and I looked at it for a moment. I could tell the girl colored red was me, and I was in the clearing surrounded by people, but something wasn't right. I was laying underneath someone. And unlike me, their clothes were colored solid black. And they seemed to be_ smirking_.

"Sarah...what is this?" I said feeling myself blush. "Who is the boy? Why are we like this?"

Sarah pointed to the boy in the picture. "It's Isaac. See?"

I felt my stomach churn. The figures were obviously Isaac and I, but I wanted to know why we were like this.

"Why is he...on me?" I blushed intensely as thoughts plagued my mind.

"You're doing the mating thing that Isaac talks about during worship."

"Oh my god...Sarah! How do you know what that means?" I placed the drawing next to me and stared at her.

"I don't! I just dreamed about it!" Sarah seemed to have tears in her eyes. "He was hurting you and you were screaming!"

"Sarah said that you were crying and Isaac just kept making your legs bleed!"

Sarah began to cry. "I wanted to save you but Malachai was there and I was too scared to move..." I took Sarah into my arms and held her close.

"It was only a dream...I'm okay." I said trying to comfort her.

"No! Most of my dreams are real! They come true!" Sarah sobbed. "I don't want Isaac to hurt you!"

"Shhh...it's okay. It's okay..." I looked at Job and he just watched us. "Isaac won't hurt me. I go home after worship everyday. It won't happen...I promise."

Sarah looked up at me. "Promise?"

I smiled and crossed my heart. "I promise."

Sarah sighed and burried her face in my chest. I looked at Job again and held out my arm. He sat next to me and I put my arm around his shoulder.

I looked back down at the drawing. I was terrified to say the least, but I didn't need Job and Sarah to know that. I visioned Isaac and I in the clearing like in the picture. I cringed at the thought, wether I liked Isaac or not, It was sick.

Then I remembered when Isaac put his hand on the window on the day of the 'cleansing'. The word replayed themself over and over in my head.

_"You're mine..."_

_You're mine._

YOU'RE MINE.

I saw his dark eyes staring at me thorugh that glass and I cringed. Why did he want me? Why did Sarah draw this?

The only thing I knew was that tommorow I would be visiting Isaac to speak to him. I needed to tell him how I really felt, no matter what the consequences.


	5. Isaac

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner/Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I woke up earlier than usual the next day. I was in Job and Sarah's room, and the two siblings were sleeping next to me. My concious reminded me about my metting with Isaac. I figured I should go and talk to him before Job and Sarah woke up.

I stood up and walked down to their living room. I made sure to grab my bonnet and shawl before I went outside, I don't want to be punished again. I laughed to myself about Isaac seeing me witout my bonnet. He hasn't seen me without it in three years. My red hair has faded greatly since when my life was normal. I sighed and walked outside.

I turned back to the front door and tied a piece of rope onto the latches. Isaac and Malachai disabled all the locks except the ones in the chapel. I doubt anybody would notice the ropes on the door, we lived away from most of the others.

When I had gotten it tight enough I began to walk to the chapel. I caught sight of Malachai some of the boys.

_They had their weapons in hand._

I looked at them for a few moments, then quickly walked away. Isaac and Malachai were the only ones allowed to carry weapons at all times, no matter what.

I made it to the chapel and paused at the doors. I contemplated about talking to Isaac about this. He could do anything if he took this the wrong way. Sacrifice me, or worse. I sighed and opened the doors. It was cold inside the chapel, and I held my shawl tighter around my figure. I walked towards the back of the church and looked for Isaac. He was kneeling at the altar praying, as always.

"Isaac?" I said walking up behind him.

Isaac turned to face me and smiled. "Hello, Shiloh."

I sat down next to him and he stared at me. "We need to talk..." I said looking up at the cross made of corn.

"Do you need to repent?" Isaac asked me, he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't have to do with Him, Isaac. It has to do with us." I stood up and he stood up with me.

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Isaac and sighed. "Look, Sarah had a...vision last night and it-"

"Was of you and me. I know...He spoke to me." Isaac half smiled and I felt my face pale. "What a surprise, isn't it, my child?"

"Don't call me that." I said venomously.

I could tell Isaac was taken back by my harshness.

"Oh? And why not?" Isaac stepped closer to me, I shuddered heavily.

"Because. It's...wrong." I turned away from him.

"Why?" He placed his hand on my waist and I flinched.

"...I'm two years younger than you..."

Isaac paused for a moment. "I thought you liked me?"

I blushed and thought about what I should say. "It's forced..."

Isaac quickly spun me around to face him, keeping hold on my wrists. He pulled out his sickle from his waist and pressed it up against the back of me neck. Pulling my face closer to his.

"Take my warnings, my child...I have power over all of you..." Isaac glared at me and I felt my heart beat faster with him being so close to me.

"So?" I dared to say, narrowing my eyes. I then realized what I just said and gasped. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Isaac threw the blade down onto the floor and grabbed my shoulders. He turned me around once more so my back was facing him. Isaac used one hand to hold my wrists and the other he placed on my stomach.

"You're so resistant, my child...why?"

I laughed sarcastically. "You should know, you're the boy who killed my family."

Isaac pulled me even closer as I looked up at the cross. "Careful what you say, my darling priestess..."

I snarled and tried to break free. "Careful what you touch, my darling Isaac..." I mocked him.

I could just feel Isaac smirk coldly behind my neck. "Well, I'm the giver of his word...I started this, and I can end it all if he wishes..."

Isaac put his hand on my waist, now. I tensed up and shuddered as he moved his hand closer to my thighs.

"I can take anybody's life, a person's free will..." Isaac sighed in what seemed to be bliss.

".._Or anyhtine else_."

Isaac moved his hand even more southwards, and I closed my eyes as his hand inched closer to inbetween my legs. I gasped and burried my face in Isaac's neck.

"You're _mine_, Shiloh Coleman...your name seals your fate..." Isaac kissed the nape of my neck and bit me gently.

I shut my eyes tighter and clenched my teeth. "...N-no..!"

We heard the chapel doors open suddenly and Isaac pulled away fastly, nearly making me fall to the floor. Malachai stood in the doorway and Isaac glared at him.

"What is it, Malachai?" Isaac said coldly.

Malachai just stared at Isaac and only spoke one word.

"Outlanders."


	6. Shrine

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner/Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

Malachai just stared at Isaac, who was now walking towards the older boy. I took this as a chance to run from Isaac. I ran to the back of the church and into a small room. I didn't know where I was inside the chapel, I thought there would be a door or something to escape out of.

I looked around the small room and quickly identified it as Isaac's bedroom. It was much smaller than mine, there was only a bed and a few other pieces of furniture. Like a dresser and a table. I walked over to his bed and sat down on it, looking at the bible on his pillow. Then I noticed something.

Three pictures of me where sitting on the dresser with candles around them. I stood up and walked over to the dresser, cautiously. The pictures of me where old, I knew that because I was smiling in them.

_And my family was in one of them._

Their faces had been completely scratched out, so it was just me. I didn't have my bonnet on either, so my hair was visible and pulled into a crude ponytail. I wished I could see my family's faces again...it had been so long. That's not what was bothering me though.

Pictures where forbidden in Gatlin, so why did Isaac have these of me? Especially with candles around them. I picked one of the photos up and noticed a dark red smear on it. Probably blood, but whose?

I set the picture back and sighed, turning around. And you could probably guess who was sitting on the bed.

Isaac, again.

I jumped when I saw him and nearly hit my head on the wall. "What the hell, Isaac?" I said pointing to his little 'shrine'. Isaac smiled at me darkly and stood up.

"Your name means more than you think, Shiloh..." He said stepping towards me.

I kept my distance. "What do you mean?" I scoffed "..Dare I ask..."

Isaac was standing inches away from me now. "According to the bible, the name 'Shiloh' means 'the one who he sent'..." He smirked, sending chills down my back. "He sent you just for me, _Shiloh_."

I rolled my eyes. "So that's why you're obsessed with me?" I turned away from him and looked at the pictures of myself.

"You certainly have changed over the years...haven't you, Shiloh?" I could just feel Isaac smirk behind me.

"Again, you would know, Isaac. You're the boy who took away my free will..." I smiled back at him, sarcasticly of course.

Isaac stepped up to the shrine next to me. I looked at him, fearfully almost. "Why did you make this?" I looked at the many burning candles surrounding my pictures.

"He commanded it Shiloh, He wants you and I to become one." Isaac held my hand, and I tried to pull away. H ekept a good hold.

I blushed intensely. "Become one?...Like get married?"

Isaac smiled. "Yes." He pulled me over to the bed and made me sit down next to him, pulling me towards him.

"Do you still have the cuts I gave you, my child?"

I nodded, slowly and fearfull.

Isaac just continued to smile at me. "Perfect...you're going to need them."


	7. Forever

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

Isaac continued to smile at me, sickingly. I pulled away from him and plucked up the courage to stand up to him.

"Why are you so obessed with me?" I said nearly crying. I could tell Isaac was taken back again.

"Because! He commands _you_ will be with _me_! It's his will!" Isaac said standing up and pointing to the altar.

I stood up too, begining to walk away. "I can't love you! You killed my family!" I sobbed.

"Yes you can!" Isaac grabbed my wrist and I knew what would happen.

Isaac pulled his hand away and looked at the maroon liquid running down his fingers.

"Shiloh..." He breathed. "You cut your own wrists?" Isaac looked at my wrists and saw the slices I had put there. He took wone of my wrists in his hand and exammined the bloody cuts.

I just stared at him and felt hot tears stream down my face. I pulled away from him once more. I sighed, shakily.

"I'm sorry..."

I ran out of the chapel as fast as I could, darting past Malachai as Isaac ran after me.

"Shiloh!" He called after me. I just ran faster towards the direction of my house.

"_Shiloh_!"

* * *

That night, I stood in my bathroom, kitchen knife in hand. I stared at my pale wrist and pressed the knife against it, gently. I thought for a minute. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Why tonight? He obviously cares about you, deep inside. Save this for when you need it._

I placed the knife on the edge of my sink and walked out of my bathroom.

I needed to go to the creek.

Since there was no working water in Gatlin, I had to bathe in the creek a few feet behind the corn field. Nobody knew about it. Not even Job or Sarah. It's my place away from everybody.

I walked down my stairs and into my foyer. I looked outside and it was dark. Everyone in their homes, sleeping probably. I smiled and opened my door.

I began to walk to the corn field, keeping an eye out for Malachai or the others. Isaac was probably in the chapel though, perparing for tommorow's sermon. I rolled my eyes and continued walking to the takes a few minutes to get through the corn and finally find the small water resource. The corn becomes scarcer asyou get closer.

When I finally got there, It was silent. The only sound being the crickets and the running water. I sighed, content that it was just me. I sat beside the shore and took of my amish bonnet.

I never got why I dress like an amish girl. "He commands it". Maybe because I'm a priestess? I just don't understand.

When all of my clothing was off, I stepped into the creek. It was shallow, so you had to sit down in the water. But there are plenty of rocks to lean back on, so I'm fine with this.

The water was colder than usual, which surprised me in the middle of August. But I ignored it and sunk my head under water, my hair covering my face when I came back up. I smiled and closed my eyes, laying my head down on one of the rocks.

_Shiloh._

I heard an eerily familar voice say.

I shot up, my heart beating fast. I looked around and halfly put my head underwater, my eyes looking out into the corn surrounding me.

"h-Hello..?" I choked out nervously. "...Malachai?"

Nobody answered. I came back up and laid my head down again, keeping my eyes open.

_Shiloh._

I heard it again. I kept my head down and just closed my eyes. I turned over to face the sky and opened my eyes to look at the stars. They were sparkling and seemed to give off a comforting glow.

"It's okay...nobody knows I'm here..." I reasured myself, closing my eyes once more.

_No, Shiloh. It's not._

I opened my eyes and saw Isaac standing over me, his green eyes colder than usual. I shot up and screamed, covering my chest.

"_Go away_!" I screamed. I grabbed a rock and almost threw it at him, but when I blinked,

He was gone. Nobody was there, just the corn.

I was panting at this point, my heart beating eracticly. I got out of the creek and put on my dress as fast as I could, running into the corn.

_Shiloh..._

His voice taunted me. I ran faster,

"Leave me alone!"

_Go into the clearing...go._

"No!" I attemted to run abck in the direction of my back door, but I found myself lost. I looked around, my fear only rising.

_Go left...come find me..._

I went right. And you could probably guess where I ended up.

Yes, the clearing.

"Damn it all!" I screamed, falling onto the ground. I curled up into a ball and began sobbing. I was afraid for my life at this point. "Leave me alone..."

_Never._

"Please!"

_Shiloh..._

"Go! I don't love you!"

_You're mine..._

"I _won't_ love you! And I never will!"

_Forever._


	8. Sinner

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I woke up just as dawn was breaking across Gatlin.

I noticed I was in the clearing and completely without clothing. No dress, no bonnet...no nothing. I was curled into a ball and my still wet hair was stuck on my back. I could've sworn I tasted blood.

I had no idea how got like this. I distinctivly remembered putting on my dress. I closed my eyes again and then heard the corn rustle around me. My eyes shot open and were met with the curious eyes of the children.

"Well, my children...what have we here? I believe the lord has sent us a gift..." I heard Isaac say from abouve me. I turned to face him, cautiously.

I tried to sit up but I was met with a searing pain in the back of my legs. I hissed in pain and fell back onto the ground. My legs were cut severely. The blood was now dried and stuck to my legs, making them sticky and warm. They were far too deep to be from a fall or from running through the cornlike last night .

I lifted my head and looked around, the children were around me. Staring at my naked figure. I pulled my legs farther to my chest and closed my eyes, pushing my legs togther.

"My children, Shiloh has sinned greatly..." Isaac paused and kneeled by me, brushing a strand of my stray, auburn hair behind my ear. I flinched. "You must not cut your body to show sadness for someone who died or put tattoo marks on yourselves. Leviticus..part nineteen verse 28."

I shivered violently. My hair was still wet, and so was I. I was freezing, to be truthful. "There is no other way..." I whispered, my voice shaky and hoarse.

"Should we...correct her?" I heard Malachai say. I could just feel him smirk coldly behind my back.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face Isaac, my eyes on the egde pleading. He looked down at me and I could see he was smiling very faintly. Isaac thought for a moment, then looked at Malachai.

"No. Leave us, all of you."

I watched the children leave group by group. Some of the children would glance back at Isaac and I as they walked back into town. We remained still and silent for a while. I finally glanced at Isaac and sighed.

"How did you find me?" I said, rolling over onto my back to look at him.

"He spoke to me of your visions. Shiloh, you must not fight his will. It's in the-"

"Wait you knew...?" I whispered, losing my voice more with every breath.

"He came to me in a dream. He spoke to me...outlanders will come very soon." Isaac looked out into the corn and then back down at me. "Why were you out here, my child?"

I cringed on the inside. I couldn't tell Isaac about the creek. _My _special place, away from _his_ world.

"I heard something out here. That's all..." I looked away from those green eyes, I could tell he knew I was lying.

Isaac sighed and looked up at the sky, now turning pink as the sun rose. He moved closer to me and picked me up 'bridal-style' in his arms, amazingly. He seemed so weak for his height.

"Come now Shiloh, we need to talk in the chapel..." Isaac began to walk through the cornfield, keeping a good hold on me.

I was begining to become more and more tired as we walked deeper into the corn. I closed my eyes and listened to the rustling of the corn leaves. I shifted positions slightly, turning over onto my side. Isaac only held me tighter.

The was becoming brighter, and I burried my face in his chest. Isaac was wearing his wide-brimmed hat, which partially sheilded me from the sun. And, yes, I was without clothes. I didn't mind thought. It's not like Isaac hasn't seen me like this before.

We made it back to Gatlin, after we walked for a few minutes. I could tell because I could hear Isaac's shoes hit the concrete road. I lifted up my head and saw the children staring at us, even Malachai. Isaac, ignoring them, walked towards the chapel and up the steps. He opened the door while still holding me, and walked inside towards his bedroom in the the back.

* * *

At this point, I was half asleep. I could feel Isaac lay me down on his bed and put a blanket over me. I felt him lift up my wrist and start to wrap something around my cuts, making them sting.

"Why?" Isaac said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Because...there's no way out..."

Isaac sighed. "Didn't you hear me? You shouldn't cut yourself over sadness or for the dead! It's a sin, my child!"

I glared at him and turned away from him, holding the blanket tighter around me.

"I don't care...and stop calling me that!" I said glancing back at him.

Isaac stood up and walked to the door. "When you wake up, we need to talk. I'll check on you every once in a while..."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a child, Isaac..." I muttered, closing my eyes.

He sighed. "Watch your tongue, he's not pleased my ch-"

Before Isaac could even say it, I shot him a glare. He paused and shook his head.

"He isn't pleased, Shiloh. I suggest you obey who speaks to him, which is me." Isaac walked out and I was left to sit on the bed, half asleep and without any clothes on whatsoever.

I sighed and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Revoulution

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

_A ginger haired teen sat on the dirt ground, holding a small child. _

_"He's named Nahum..." She said adjusting the newborn's blanket._

_Isaac stepped over to the girl and looked at the baby then taking the boy in his arms. Isaac smiled. "Nahum..." He said under his breath. __"He is perfect..."_

_They baby looked nothing like the father or the mother, having blue eyes and blonde hair. Looking rather angelic despite it's current residence._

_"Our child...Our legacy...to carry on the word of the lord."_

_Isaac handed the baby back to it's mother and kneeled beside her, smiling at the child. Their child._

_"The lord is pleased..."_

* * *

I awoke franticly, my heart eratic. I was in Isaac's room, still where I had fallen asleep. I heard someone laugh quietly.

"Nightmares, my child? Do not be afraid, they're only dreams..."

I looked over to my left and saw Isaac sitting in a chair. He had been_ watching_ me sleep! I rolled my eyes and laid back down, avoid his stare.

I groaned. "What do you want, Isaac?" I held the blanket around me tighter and closed my eyes.

I heard Isaac walk over to the bed I was laying on, he sat down next to me. Closer than usual. He brushed the stray hair out of my face and continued to play with it. I pulled away. He sighed.

"Why must you pull away, my child?" Isaac took a strand of my auburn hair in his fingers.

"_I said not to call me that, you little creep!" _I shouted.

Oh no. Oh, no, no, no.

Isaac stared at me for a moment, taken back once again by my hostility. He stood up and walked over to the table, picking up my dress and bonnet. Isaac walked back over to me.

"Get dressed. We must talk, it is important." Isaac sat down on the side of the bed and I looked at him.

"In front of you?" I scoffed and then glared at him harshly. "Get. Out."

Isaac smirked. "You are in _my _room, so _you _leave."

I glared at him harsher than ever and got out from under the blanket. I covered myself and walked out of that room as fast as I could.

Maybe I could tell him I actually liked him and just run for it? I could hide in that bunker under Job and Sarah's house. until dark. It could work, if I was fast enough. I think I could...

If I had Isaac running after me.

I smiled to myself as I walked into the chapel to get dressed, already putting on my dress. I slipped on my bonnet and sat on the altar waiting for Isaac.

* * *

I laid on the altar until Isaac came and stood over me.

"Shiloh, you know I cleansed Gatlin for a reason...don't you?" Isaac continued to stare down at me questioningly. I just stared back at him.

"Yes, Isaac. I know. But, I have a question for you..."

Isaac half smiled at me and sat down next to me. "What would that be, my priestess?"

I rolled my eyes. He saved himself that time.

I inched closer to him and looked out the church doors. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"How long have you liked me?" I smiled and looked back up at Isaac.

"When did you move here?" Isaac asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Five years ago...I think."

He smiled back at me. "When did we meet for the first time?"

I laughed. "You were eleven and I was nine, and we met in my dad's cornfield. You asked about why I was dressed the way I was and I told you I was Mennonite." I felt myself blush and Isaac grinned.

"There is your answer, Shiloh. You had different beliefs like me and I felt like we were connected. I saw you looking out your window every night and I wondered what you were doing...I saw you go to chapel and I saw you working in the fields with your father."

"...I was looking for shooting stars." That was so long ago, back when my life was normal.

We sat in silence for a short time and I finally broke it. I blushed and prepared for what I would do. I'm not afraid anymore.

"Isaac...?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes?" He looked at me and I smiled.

"Do you...want me?" I blushed fiercely and Isaac looked at me as if I had read his mind.

He blushed with me and I smiled. I had never seen Isaac blush before.

"You could say that..." Isaac avoided to look at me and I laughed.

"Well, if you do..." I stood up and turned to face Isaac, leaning down so we were inches away from eachother. Nearly kissing.

Isaac blushed.

"Come find me."


	10. Outlander

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I darted out of the church as fast as I could. I could hear Isaac's footsteps trailing behind me, far away though. I laughed to myself and continued in the direction of Job and Sarah's house.

"Shiloh!"

I just ignored Isaac and kept running. After awhile, I didn't hear him anymore. I looked behind me and he was gone. I feared he had gone to get Malachai and the others.

I needed to find that basement as fast as I could.

I made it to Job and Sarah's house, turned the corner, and stopped infront of the basement. I looked around for any of the others. There was nobody else but me, thank God.

I opened the old door and walked down the wooden steps. When I made it down, I closed the doors and put a plank of wood between the two door handles. I checked the resistance. They didn't open.

_Good._

I noticed the light in the sleeping area was on, unlike usual. I slowed my pace and heard an older man's voice.

"Where is the clearing?"

"In the corn." I heard Job's voice say.

"Can you take me there?" The male's voice said again.

I walked into the sleeping area and the man immediately noticed. He was shirtless and had blood comming from a wound in his chest. The man sprung up and held Job and Sarah close to him.

"Who are you?" His voice was stern and I was taken back.

"...I-I mean no harm, I _promise_." I said walking closer.

"It's okay! We know her!" Sarah said, breaking free of the outlander's grasp. She ran to me and I kneeled down to hug her.

"Yeah, she's on our side!" Job said pointing to me. I'll admit, the sight made me giggle.

"Oh...sorry. Look do you know who Isaac and Malachai are?" The man looked at me and I took notice of the question, but only stared at him. "I'm Burt, by the way."

I smiled. "Shiloh. Nice to meet you." I stood up, Sarah still clinging to my dress. "And yes, I do know who Isaac and Malachai are. They started the whole thing. Malachai is danger-"

"Isaac is her boyfriend!" Job said grinning.

I rolled my eyes, Burt stared at me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yeah, dead serious." I looked out the window of the basement. "Look, it's not safe here..." I whispered.

Burt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I have people following me. Possibly Isaac...and Malachai..." I said warily.

Burt sighed. "They won't get to you here-"

"They have weapons. Knives...you three need to get in the attic upstairs and lock the door. Please, just listen to me...It's not safe!" I sat down on the bed and held my head in my hands.

Burt nodded and took Job and Sarah's hands. He hesitated. "Alright...come on you two..." He walked towards the basement stairs, that led to the house.

I watched them leave and Job and Sarah looked at me pleadingly as is to say 'Come with us...please?'. I just shook my head and mouthed the words, _'It's not safe...I'm sorry and I love you_..'

They walked out of the basement and I sat there wondering what to do.

* * *

It was awhile before anything happened. The sun had gone down, and I had to light candles in the bunker. That's when I heard Malachai and the others outside. I looked out of the window.

"Where do you think she is, Isaac?" I heard Malachai ask.

Oh great! The little creep followed me!

"I know she's around here somewhere...I can feel her." Isaac said comming closer to the window.

I cringed. He can_ feel_ me?

I backed away into a darkened corner and hid there. I could see Isaac look in the window, then turn back to Malachai.

"You four, check the house. Malachai, you go in the basement." I could just feel Isaac smirk.

"Shit!" I whispered. I knew if Malachai found me, I'd probably die. But I knew for a fact that more than likely Isaac would torture me first. _Or worse!_

I quickly turned out all the lights and blew out all of the candles as I heard Malachai trying to pry open the doors.

I could hear him and Isaac talking, but I was offically panicing at the point.

I ran over to the stairs and kneeled there, trying to hide myself once again. I heard Malachai's knife start hitting the wooden doors and I closed my eyes.

After a while, I heard the wooden plank fall in two and I braced myself. Malachai pounded down the stairs, looking around the darkness.

I held my breath. I looked back to the window and saw Isaac looking in. I thought he couldn't see, but oh, was I wrong.

We both locked gazes.

He smiled that usual half-smile he gives me.

Malachai looked up to Isaac, then in my direction. He stepped into my vision and caught sight of me.

_Oh god. Oh god._

I tried in vain to back away, but he grabbed my ankle with such force it sent me into the floor. Face first and it made me loose my breath. I looked up at Malachai and tried to regain my breath.

"Get up." He spat venomously.

I obeyed_. _Malachai grabbed my arm, nearly bruising it and dragged me up to the stairs. I felt blood trickle down my lips and onto my neck. I choked out a sob, in vain.

Malachai then grabbed both my wrists and forced me up the basement stairs. Isaac walked over to us and smiled down at me.

When we reached the grass, Malachai looked at Isaac. He just stared back at him and waved his hand in a downwards motion. I was then pushed to the ground, my wrists still behind my back. I felt Malachai begin to bound them with rope.

I lost my breath again and coughed violently, blood dripping down my mouth. I looked up at Isaac with tears in my eyes. He was now glaring at me harshly. I cowered. Isaac took notice of my fear and helplessness.

He kneeled down. Isaac held my chin in his hands, harshly looking at me still. Malachai soffed.

"She's pitiful..."

I sobbed very quietly.

He sneered at me and continued to hold my head in his hands. I opened my eyes, looking up at him. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Isaac brushed my bangs out of my face and smirked at me. He spoke only three words to me.

"_How dare you_..."


	11. Lying

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

_A red-headed girl ran into an old house, looking around._

_"Dad?" She says frantically, her clothes are bloody and her hair is matted._

_"Delilah!?" She chokes out behind her tears as they begin to fall down her face. "Jacob?!"_

_She runs up the stairs into her parent's bathroom. She turns on the lights and sees them, laying in a pool of blood. Their wrists and throats slit open and still bleeding. The girl screams and runs to her family, laying dead. She embraces their carcasses, smearing blood on her face as she sobs. _

_"I'm so sorry..." She whispers, tears still falling on her bloody cheeks._

_The girl stands up and runs to get a blanket and sees something written on the wall. __It's runny and dark red, she knows it's blood. And it's only two words._

**_MINE_**

* * *

I woke up, panting again and this time on the altar. I looked around, confused. I had been in Job and Sarah's basement, there was an outlander and-

Isaac.

The memories came back and I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. I noticed my wrists were no longer bound, and I proped myself up so I was now sitting up. That's when I saw the dress.

I was no longer in my brown priestess dress and apron. I was wearing a solid white dress with a blue sash around my waist. My hair was down too and braided, unlike usual of course. I wasn't wearing my bonnet! There were flowers and various colors of ribbon laced into the braid too.

I have to admit, I looked very pretty but I was so confused. I looked to my left and I was met with the eyes of at least two hundred children. Again. I jumped slightly and some of them smiled. I couldn't see Job or Sarah anywhere, or Malachai for the matter.

"Oh, you've awoken..." I heard the one person I didn't want to hear sy from behind me.

I looked up at Isaac and he smiled at me. I just glared at him and tried to stand up, regaining my strength from the previous actions a few hours ago.

Isaac held my hand, trying to get me to stand steadily and I tried to pull away. No use.

"Isaac?" I said, my voice weak. "Why am I dressed like this? Why did you-"

"All will be explained." He said abrubtly. Isaac turned to face the children and smiled.

"My children, the lord spoke to me last night..."

_Oh great. Here we go, another lecture..._

"And even though it is early...the time of fertilization has come."

The children cheered. _Why are they excited by this?!_

I looked at Isaac, my mouth open in a silent gasp. The children smiled at us.

"wh-What?" I whispered, my breath starting to become short. Isaac smirked at me, and I could just feel the lust in him.

_Oh god no! I'm not doing this, especially with Isaac! What if he chooses me? I'm not watching this either!_

"Isaac,..I can't do this..." I said as quietly as I could.

He stared at me and smiled. "Why not? It's what the lord wishes."

I stood frozen. "But I'm only thirteen...Isaac I'm not ready."

Isaac turned to me and the children watched, almost eagerly.

"You still have the marks...I marked you as mine. He ordered that be done and you agreed didn't you?" Isaac was holding my wrist in hand now.

"Well, yes..but that doesn-"

"Then why not do this? He needs more followers, Shiloh...And we need _our_ child."

I pulled my wrist away and glared at Isaac. _"No!"_

The children all gasped. Isaac stared at me in disbelief, alsmost harshly.

"I'm only thirteen! I don't care what he says, Isaac!"

I had really done it now...

"I don't even like you!" I turned away from him and began to walk out of the church. I was surprised none of the children tried to grab me.

I could feel Isaac staring at me as I walked out into the streets. I also felt tears stinging my eyes, feeling guilty. I loved Isaac more than anything...he's all I have left.

But I'm too young. Even if Isaac says we must, I won't.

Only if it means I lose him.


	12. Broken

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I walked out into the streets of Gatlin. The sun was just begining to set, and I continued walking to the clearing. It probably wasn't the best place to seek refuge, as I'm sure Isaac would pay me a visit later.

I shook my head to myself and walked faster, just incase he was following me. I glanced over my shoulder.'

I saw the children looking at me from the chapel. Their eyes were filled with hate.

I sighed.

When I made it to the corn I looked behind my shoulder to make sure nobody had followed me, then I entered the corn field. I walked through the rows nearly efortlessly, I knew these by heart.

It was silent outside. The only sound being the rustling from my dress hitting the corn leaves. It seemed almost too quiet now.

It didn't take me long to get to the clearing, and when I made it, I collapsed onto the ground and stared up at the stars. I was emotionless. The only thought in my head being:

_What if he finds me? Does he really 'love' me? Why me?_

I shifted my gaze to my wrists. I looked at the numerous slices that decorated my arms. Most of them were just scars, some of them were still bloody. It was like my way of repenting.

Something broke my thoughts. I heard rustling in the corn...I sighed and sat up.

As the figure approached, I stood up and took a few steps back.

"Go away..." I said, stepping back fowards.

"Why should I?" I heard the familiar voice say.

Isaac stepped out of the corn. He looked so...macabre. His hat casting eerie shadows on his face. Just like the day of the murders.

I rolled my eyes. "_Go. Away. _I don't need you right now..." I turned away from Isaac and sat down on the ground, messing with the hem of my apron.

"When did you ever need me?" Isaac said. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I shot him a glare. "Good, you're finally getting it."

Isaac sighed. "I came here to speak to you, Shiloh." He kneeled beisde me, and I could feel him looking at me.

I avoided Isaac's gaze, I looked out to the corn emotionlessly. Isaac continued to stare at me. And he smiled.

"Talk about what?" I asked, still gazing out into the corn and hardly blinking. I seemed to be in a trance, even if I really wasn't.

"Us. I want to talk about us."

My gaze was shattered. I glared at Isaac. "There is no us!"

I could tell Isaac, once again, was taken back by my harshness. He should get used to this.

"I refuse to love a monster like you! I know you killed my parents!" I stood up and paced back and forth.

"It was for the Lord! It was what he wanted...he said you are mine! And mine only!"

"It's not what he wants, Isaac! It's what you want!"

He looked up at me, I could just feel the hate in him.

There was silence for a while. Isaac continued to look at me, even when I looked away into the corn. I considered running for it, but I knew he'd find me again.

"Sit down, Shiloh." Isaac finally said. I just looked at him.

"Please."

I sat down and rolled my eyes slowly. "What?"

I noticed it was now becomming cold outside, and it was in the middle of august. I kept my arms around me for warmth

"The lord was proud of you when you agreed to be next to me. Why did you agree if you do not like me?" This time, Isaac stood. And he took long steps, circling me.

I looked up at him. "Because I liked you."

Isaac stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me.

"_Liked_. I _used_ to like you." I repeated.

I looked away from me and continued walking. "What about Job and Sarah? What do they think of us?"

"Don't you _dare_ bring them into this! They don't like it as much as I do."

Isaac smiled. "Why? They are my children as well as you are..." He stepped directly infront of my and held my chin in his hands. I pulled away.

"Because none of us are your children. You think that, Isaac. I told you three years ago that I was much smarter than you, even if I'm younger." I looked up at him. "Alot younger."

It's two years to be exact. He's fifteen and I'm thirteen.

"Job and Sarah are even younger and they believe in such a higher power..." Isaac smiled at me. "He is real Shiloh. And he would be so proud if we gave him and heir

Isaac glared at me, then sat back down infront of me. He smiled again and gently carressed my face with his fingertips.

"You are becoming so beautiful, my priestess..." Isaac said, his smiling becoming darker.

I couldn't take this. "Please stop..." I said, begining to feel myself blush.

"I will not stop to admit what is true...you truly are beautiful." Isaac smirked at me and I felt his hand move to the back of my neck.

I attempted to stand and walk away but I felt something pulling me back to the ground. I looked down to see what it was and saw the corn leaves were wrapping themsleves around my wrist, begining to sting my cuts. The leaves?

I felt the leaves grab my other wrist and finally manage to pull me back onto the ground. I was now staring up at the sky, tears begining to blur my vision. I felt myself being dragged back towards the corn by my wrists. I forced out a small cry, my cuts were starting to bleed again. Iwas dragged back into the corn, where more leaves wrapped around my ankles, making me completlely bound. To make it even worse, my bonnet had fallen and now my red hair was getting in the way of my vision.

I choked out a sob and struggled to break their hold in vain. How did they have such a strong hold? Wait...how the hell were these things even moving? It's _corn_!

That's when I saw Isaac step over to me. He was emotionless and he didn't look like himself. I was genuinely afraid now. He stared down at me with the same level of hate as the children. I wanted to scream.

"Isaac..." I said his name, tears falling.

He just continued to stare at me. "You do know what I am doing is for the lord..."

Isaac kneeled by my side and stroked the stray hair out of my face, making even more tears fall down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, avoiding his dark stare. I felt him pull away, then I felt him position himself over me. I kept my eyes closed.

Something was telling me to just let things happen, just to give in.

"He commands us be together. Therefore you understand what must be done..."

_Understand what? What must I understand?!_

I fet something forcing me to bend, and it wouldn't stop until I was broken. My senses were dulled and I couldn't feel anything anymore. I could only feel Isaac's hands on mine.

_Shiloh._

This can't be happening...Oh god...

_You're mine. Only mine._

Why me?...Why is he doing this...?

_You always will be. _

This is what he wanted all along...I knew it.

_Forever._


	13. Betrayal

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I had managed to put my hair back into my bonnet as I walked home. The wind was blowling and I could hear the corn rustling behind me. I was trying my best to stop crying, wiping my tears on my sleeve. I bit my lip hard, trying to control my sobs. It was all too much. I crossed my arms, hugging myself.

I opened the door to Job and Sarah's house slowly, not wanting to wake them up. But, to my surprise, the two blonde siblings were up and sitting in the living room. Sarah was sitting on the floor with her paper and crayons around her. Job was sitting next to her drawing something of his own. I didn't see the outlander anywhere.

"What are you two doing up...?" I said, my voice weak and cracking. The two twins turned around and gasped when they saw me. They ran to me.

Sarah looked up at me and saw the blood dripping from my nose. Her eyes went wide. "What happened to you?"

"We were so worri-" Job fell silent when he saw my appearance. The siblings both gasped.

I looked over at my reflection in the mirror in their living room. I looked...different. My hair was dull, my skin was unusually pale and my eyes were empty.

I couldn't tell them what happened...I wouldn't. I sighed shakily.

"Nothing." My voice was so weak, I hardly sounded like myself. "Nothing happened, you two..."

Sarah came closer to me and pointed to the blood dripping down my neck. "Then why are you bleeding?"

I looked at her and then back down at my feet. "I don't know..." I bit my lip again, feeling tears sting my eyes.

I looked back up towards the stairs. Job and Sarah did the same. "It's late you two...you need to be in bed."

"But we need to wait for Burt!" Job protested.

I looked at them and sighed. "Job, he'll be fine. If Isaac finds ou-" My words caught in my throat as soon as I said his name. I stared blankly, frozen. Job and Sarah both looked at me in fright. They probably noticed the pure agony in my eyes.

"Shiloh?!" Sarah cried out, I could tell she was geniunely scared.

I looked at her, she was on the verge of tears. I took her into my arms and picked her up with such ease. She burried her face in my shoulder, and I took Jobs hand.

"Seriouisly, it's really late...too late for you two. We need to got sleep..." I said as I led them upstairs.

"Fine..." Job said sadly.

I couldn't help but smile weakly at the two children next to me. Sarah was clinging onto me, and so was Job. It actually calmed me down.

Almost.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright...?" Sarah said as I pulled up the blankets over her and her brother.

I sighed and put my hand on her head. "I promise."

Job and Sarah both smiled at me and I kissed both of their foreheads. "You two go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

I stood up and turned off the light in their own bedroom. When everything was calm again, or as calm as it could be, I walked to their parent's bedroom. It's where I slept when I spent time with them.

I kept the light off and I collapsed on the bed. Not even bothering to take off my bonnet. I sobbed into the pillow and turned over to face the ceiling, tears streaming. My legs hurt so bad, and I couldn't get the images out of my head.

_"Why are you doing this?" _

_"Be not afraid, my darling priestess...It's all for him..."_

_How did it come to this? Why her? _

_"And I obey his commands..."_

_She would try to scream, but every time she would open her mouth...she would betray herself. Isaac was above her, saying things in a hushed voice and kissing her fiercely. She would try to fight back but in vain. He wasn't stronger than her, she had pushed him away before. But she couldn't now._

_Isaac forcing himself into her over and over again, she would scream and betray herself. It was torture. Only pain. No mercy, no love. None._

_He was kissing her, touching her...and her nails were digging into his skin just trying to stop him. Isaac would bury his face in her hair and whisper "Never cut your hair..."_

_She should throw up because of this...she should be trying to kill herself._

But I didn't. I wasn't weak like before.

I put my hand over my stomach and feared the worse.

Isaac never had been stronger than me, and I'm sure I could've pushed him off and ran if I had found my strength.

Then why didn't I?!

No answers came to mind. I just laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Everything was like Sarah's drawing. He was on me, I was bleeding and screaming, and nobody could do anything about it.

I sobbed again and turned over on my side, hearing his voice in my head.

_You're mine...Shiloh..._

I was trapped.

_Forever...nothing will come between us..._

I was dead inside. I knew what would happen in the future. I was doomed.


	14. Redemption

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, feeling terrible. My head was pounding and I could feel the dried blood still on my legs. My face was sticky from all the tears.

I gathered my strength and sat up, looking at the clock. It was only nine-fifty, and worship started at eleven.

My head was telling me not to go to worship because I would be near Isaac, but I can't risk being punished like I was again.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and walked over to the vanity in Job and Sarah's parent's room. I still didn't look like myself. My skin was sickly pale and my eyes were dark. Cuts also decorated my back and neck.

Isaac's nails are pretty sharp.

I cringed and began to brush my hair, hoping it would make me look better. But, I remembered what Isaac had said last night.

"_Never cut your hair..._"

I thought for a moment, running my fingers through my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was long enough, and it went down to my chest. I had always wanted short hair when I was young, but my father would tell me no. I smiled at the thought of my father. I missed him so much.

I wondered what he would say if he saw me like this, after what happened.

I sighed and put my brush down. I walked out into the hall, my legs stinging with every step I took. I had to use the walls for support as I walked to the stair case. When I got to the stairs, I looked down into the lving room and saw Job and Sarah were up playing a board game.

I walked down the stairs as fast I could in my weak strength. I walked up behind them.

"Hey, you two..." I greeted them as I always did.

Sarah was the first to turn around, then Job. They both lit up and jumped to hug me. I sometimes think I'm all they really have left.

"Hi, Shiloh!" Sarah said happily, hugging my waist.

I chuckled weakly and kneeled down to her level. "What are you two doing up so early?"

Job shrugged. "We just woke up." He smiled.

I scoffed playfully. "Oh really?"

The two twins laughed. The mood seemed lighter, or at least as light as it could be.

I got back on my feet and walked into the kitchen. "Are you two hungry? We have a few hours until worpship..." I sighed.

I saw Sarah shake her head. Job did the same.

"Are you sure?" I asked, opening the cabnet.

They both nodded. I smiled. "Alright."

I was about to walk into the living room again, but something caught my eye.

_A pair of scissors on the counter._

I stared at them for a moment, smiling. I looked back at Sarah and took a breath.

"Sarah?" I called.

She looked at me and scampered over to me. "Yeah?"

I picked up the scissors and held them infront of her. "Can you help me with something?"

The blonde girl smiled up at me. "With what?"

I paused and couldn't help but laugh. "We're going to cut my hair.."

Sarah took the scissors from me and began to walk up the stairs. I followed her and knew I was going to get revenge.

* * *

I stood infront of the mirror in the bathroom, Sarah was on the bathroom counter with the scissors in hand. She stared at my hair for a moment.

"Ready?" She asked me, taking a fistfull of my red hair in her hand.

I nodded, my heart pounding. I can't believe I'm about to do this! Especially letting a five year old girl cut it!

Sarah grinned and put the scissors on my hair. She cut down and my hair fell to the floor. I looked at the mound of red hair and giggled.

I smiled and nodded again, telling her to keep on going.

Sarah cut and cut, and after a few minutes, my hair was short. It wasn't perfect, the ends were uneven and the layers were mismatched.

"Do you like it?!" She said, as I helped her off of the counter.

I smiled at her. "Of course I do!" I said as I placed the scissors in a drawer. "My little sister cut it, after all..."

Sarah grinned even wider than before and rushed downstairs, to tell Job I immagine. I laughed and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair now only came down to my cheeks, and was ragged.

I loved it.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room, or the parent's bedroom, to get dressed. The clock read ten-fifty, and I hurried to get my dress on. But, that's all I put on.

I didn't have my apron on or my bonnet. I wasn't afraid of the little creep who betrayed me anymore.

_That's when I thought of something_.

I looked at my bonnet, and smirked. I picked it up and walked back into the bathroom. My hair was still on the tiled floor, and I knew exactly how to put it to good use.

I started to pick up handfuls of the hair, and putting it in my bonnet. I smiled darker, as if I was Isaac, and manged to stuff the bonnet nearly full with what was once my hair.

I once again couldn't help but laugh to myself as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on kids,...we have to go to the clearing.."

* * *

We weren't even halfway through the corn, to the clearing when I heard Isaac speaking. I was holding Job and Sarah's hands. And my little 'gift' for Isaac was on my arm, like a satchel.

I lead the kids through the corn and we finally made it to the clearing. I paused and looked down at Job and Sarah.

"You two, go on ahead of me. I'm going to wait here..." I said taking my bonnet off of my shoudler.

Sarah and Job nodded. "Okay."

I smiled and they walked into the clearing. I could hear Isaac talking to them.

"Where is Shiloh?" He asked.

"She's on her way." Job answered. I could hear Sarah giggle.

Isaac sighed. "Fine."

I waited for a few moments before walking out into the clearing. At first, nobody seemed to notice me. But when I oulled out my bonnet, I swaer I heard everyone gasp in shock.

"Hey, Isaac." I said harshly, narrowing my eyes.

Isaac turned around, smiling at first. But when he caught sight of my hair, he just stared in shock.

"Shiloh..." He said underneath his breath.

I walked towards him, heavily. I stood infront of him for a second, then threw the bonnet containing my hair at his feet. Isaac picked it up and looked inside it, his eyes wide.

I smiled, almost sadisticly as Isaac and I locked gazes.

"Revenge is a bitch...isn't it, Isaac?"


	15. Control

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

Isaac stared at me, obviously in shock. I found myself smiling at his face. He was blushing! I couldn't hold back a little chuckle.

"What is this...?!" He asked in rage, throwing the amish 'covering' down.

I just continued to smile at him. "Don't you like your gift, my darling Isaac?" I mocked him.

I could just see the hate in him. His emerald eyes were cold and filled with it. I knew what was comming, and I wasn't scared. Nothing could compare what he had done to me two nights ago.

I wasn't scared of him. Not anymore.

Isaac stared at me for a moment more, and then he _smirked_ at me. Isaac walked closer to me and narrowed his eyes, giving me that ominous look he always gives me.

"You know what, Shiloh...I _do _like it..."

I felt my stomach churn and my eyes went wide. "w-What?"

Isaac smiled. "I like it...alot. It's very pretty..." His smirk only widened. "..Just like you."

_Oh god! I had done this all for nothing! I cut my hair for this little twerp to get revenge! And he LIKES it!_

I stuttered, I was complete shock. My face paled. "But you said it was blasphem-"

"In fact.." He cut me off and looked to two boys in the crowd of children surrounding us. "Let me show you how much I like it..."

Before I could even open my mouth in protest, I was in the two boys' grasp. One one each side of me, they held my wrists out like I was crucified.. Exposing the many scars I had put there.

Isaac stepped closer to me with a wicked grin, and soon he was inches away from me. We were nearly kissing again and I felt dizzy. He sneered at me, I shuddered violently. My growing fear was beginning to return.

Isaac pulled out his sickle from it's sheath around his waist and pressed it up against my wrist. I struggled against the grasp of the two older boys holding me. They had a good hold.

"What happened to your scars, Shiloh?" Isaac asked me, almost in a mocking tone. He only got closer to me, our noses touching.

I looked at him, blushing madly and fearful. "What do you mean?"

With a swift move, Isaac slashed his sickle over my wrist and blood spilled down my arm. The children all laughed at me as I screamed. Pain ran through my arm and I whimpered, looking away.

Isaac walked over to my other side, kissed my wrist and pressed the blade to one of the scars. It snapped me back to reality, and I looked at him. Tears were starting to fall down my face.

Another slice was made.

I wanted to fall to my knees and just cry, but these two teens had a strong hold on me and it kept me on my feet. I faultered though, writhing in pain.

It hurts more when somebody else does it to you.

"Please stop!" I cried as I looked at the blood beginning dripping onto the ground.

I heard Isaac laugh quietly as he stepped behind me. I immediatley tensed up and Isaac took notice. He laughed again.

"Begging for me to stop again?" Isaac said, making me cringe.

The boys all laughed. I sobbed and figured Isaac had told the boys about his victory with taking me by force. My nausea returned.

Isaac grabbed what was left of my short hair and tilted my head back. I let out a shuddered gasp and he slid his sickle over my neck.

"I think you need another scar across your filthy little neck..." Isaac whispered harshly. I shuddered again and tried to pull away.

"No! No, no, no!" I screamed.

Isaac just laughed and pressed the blade harder into my skin. I knew my skin would give way eventually.

"Please... just stop!" I said, pleading with the boy I once loved more than anything in this world.

Isaac chuckled and put the sickle down, but still keeping hold on my hair. He looked at me for a moment, and I looked at him. Isaac tilted my head back even furter and I swear I felt my neck crack. He grinned when I gasped.

I opened my mouth to plead with Isaac one last time, but he took the advantage to steal a kiss from me. I squinted my eyes shut as tight as I could, feeling Isaac dominate my mout with ease. The children around us cheered, just like they did that one night.

Isaac pulled away from my lips slightly, only enough so the boys would hear him.

"Release her..." He commanded.

The boys let go of my arms, and before I fell to the ground, Isaac caught me. His arms went around my waist and I tried to push him away. I let out a muffled scream and Isaac laughed darkly.

He pulled away again to speak to me before diving back into the kiss.

"Trying to pull away again, are you..._my child_?"

He then but down on my lip. Hard.

I screamed again and Isaac only continued to kiss me violently. After what felt like forever, it was finally over. I had completely forgotten about the pain in my wrists because of this.

Isaac stood up and I fell onto the ground, kneeling and gasping for air. My lip was bleeding and Isaac took notice. He just smiled and wiped away a trail of blood from his lips.

I looked up at Isaac, tears streaming. He kneeled down to me and held my chin in hands like he always does. I avoided his dark gaze, his green eyes staring into my soul. I let out a sob.

I glanced over at Job and Sarah for a moment.. They had looks of pure horror on their faces, it hurt me so much to see them like that. I couldn't believe they just saw what happened.

"Shiloh." Isaac said coldy. It snapped me back into reality.

I looked up at him, terrified now. I knew Isaac could kill me if he wanted to, but he obviously wouldn't do that. He has too much fun controlling me, apparently.

"You do know the lord forbids that his priestess does not cut her hair?"

I nodded, trying to keep from crying more.

"Then why did you?" Isaac narrowed his eyes.

"I-I didn't think you'd react so..ha-harshly..." I choked out, still trying to find my breath.

Isaac scoffed. "No. I obeyed his commands..._He_ reacted this way."

I rolled my eyes, but kept my eyes away from Isaac's dark stare. "Yeah, right..." I muttered under my breath.

And the next thing I knew, something _hit_ me.


	16. Run

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I felt something hit me on my head, and it felt like someone bluntly kicked me. I put my hand over my head and stood to my feet.

"_Ow.._" I said, my voice had a monotonous sound to it. I pulled my hand back and saw blood. Nothing new, I'm used to it.

I looked over my shoulder and saw two boys holding a woman in their arms, much like how I was just held. She looked wounded. I stepped toward her, and Isaac followed.

I looked at the woman, she looked at me. But she was staring back at me in fear. I felt a sting of guilt hit me, but I smiled faintly. I was desprately trying to be discreet about feeling bad for an outlander. Especially a woman _outlander_.

"Who is she?" Isaac asked one of the boys.

"We found her in one of the houses, looking at her drawings." The boy pointed to Sarah.

I immediatlely looked at Sarah, who was still in her brother's arms and crying. I began to walk over to her, hoping no one would notice, thanks to the crowd of children cramming to see this woman.

I backed away towards the corn, turning around to see Job and Sarah. But right when I thought it was all-clear, I felt someone grab a fistfull of my hair and pull me back.

I yelped, suprised that someone could actually grab hold of my hair. I was tugged backwards, and into the arms of Isaac. Of course.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, much like he did on the day of the murders.

I tried to pull away from his grip, but he just tangled his fingers in my hair tighter. I kept still.

"To comfort my _sister_." I knew Sarah wasn't my sister, but she nearly was. I looked at Job and Sarah as if they were my siblings.

Isaac let so of my hair, and I turned to face him. He smiled at me.

"We need you here, we're going to prepare for the sacrifice." Isaac glanced over at the woman, who was still in the boys' grip.

I followed his glance and looked at the woman, then back at him. "I want no part in this..."

I walked away from Isaac again, but he continued to pester me.

"You are the priestess, are you not?" Isaac followed me as I walked over to Job and Sarah.

I glanced back at him. "I didn't really have choice on that, didn't I?" I mocked him again.

Isaac just sighed. I honestly was expecting him to slap me or something, I mean, this_ is _Isaac right?

"So be it, Shiloh..."

I actually thought he had walked away for a moment, until I heard the gravel under his feet shuffle as he stepped closer to me.

"But, he will decide your punishment." I could just feel Isaac smirking behind me.

That did it! I spun around and walked towards Isaac, glaring at him. I stood in front of him, looking up at him and blushing like mad.

"So, Isaac, sweetheart-"

Everyone stared in shock at me when I called Isaac "sweetheart". I called him that sarcasticly, of course. Isaac was blushing now, and I couldn't help but smile.

"When _He_ punishes me-, OH! No wait, it'll be _you_ who punishes me...won't it?!"

All of the children looked at me with blind hatred. Isaac glared down at me, I didn't even faulter. Jesus Christ, I had no idea where my fear had vanished to. It had gone, come back, and vanished again in the past day or two. I knew it was gone for good this time, though.

Isaac stepped even closer to me. "Blasphemy! You dare question him?" He looked me straight in the eyes, and I still didn't faulter under his gaze.

"I'm not questioning 'Him'," I knew the way I said 'him' would set Isaac off, "I'm questioning _you_!"

"Traitor!" I heard someone shout at me. "Cut her down!"

I didn't even care, I ignored the shouts and just continued to fight with Isaac.

Isaac "Down on your knees, you heritic!" Isaac pointed to the ground and I stepped back an inch.

"Why? So you can rape me again?" Yep, that would do it.

I knew most of the children knew what happened in the clearing that night. But I was sure they had forgotten, so I wanted to remind them. I started to walk away emotionlessly. Most of the children gapsed and it made me stop. I had one more thing to say.

"Do you remember what I said to you before you took me?" I looked at Isaac from over my shoulder.

I didn't even give him a chance to reply.

"I told you I refused to love someone as evil as you...I thought I could love you, Isaac." I laughed humorlessly, "You almost had me. Almost...you were so close."

I walked back over to Job and Sarah, and just as I was about to pick them up, I heard the gravel shuffling again. It was faster this time, and when it stopped I felt a flash of pain across my face.

I shrieked, and clapped a hand over my cheek. I swirled around to look at Isaac, he was standing right behind me. His face was paler than usual.

I could tell he tried to grab another fistfull of my hair, but missed and clawed my face.

"Shiloh, I didn-" He gasped, staring at the blood running from underneath my hand. Isaac had broken the skin.

I pulled my hand back and looked at my palm, watching the blood. I wiped the blood on my dress and ran over to Job and Sarah, grabbing their hands and running into the corn.

"_SHILOH!_" I heard Isaac screaming after me. I just ran faster, the two children trying to keep up with me desprately.

"Where are we going?" Sarah said as we all ran through the corn.

I was trying to get deep into the corn, towards our house. "Somewhere. I don't know..." I said breathlessly. I could still hear Isaac screaming my name.

"We need to get to the houses..._Now_."


	17. Conception

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I kept running until it seemed I couldn't feel my legs anymore. We made it to the streets, and we saw a few of the children scattered across the town. I knew almost immediatley they were looking for Burt.

"I can't run anymore!" Sarah said, panting madly.

I felt kind of bad that I had made these children run so much. I smiled down at Sarah and picked her up.

"Then I'll carry you." I said as she started to cling to my shoulder.

I looked around Gatlin and made sure nobody, especially Isaac, wasn't following us.

"We should keep going...I don't us being followed." I started to walk again this time carrying Sarah on my shoulder. Job followed at my waist. I slowed my pace just so the kids at my waist could catch their breath.

After a few minutes, we made it to our house.

I walked up the stairs first, looking around to see if anyone was inside waiting for us. I didn't see anyone in the living room, so I opened the door cautiously.

Everything was as I left it, or it seemed to be. I looked behind me and told Job and Sarah to follow me, and to stay close. All three of us walked around the house, looking in the rooms and making sure it was just us in the house.

You really can't be too careful when you're in a situation like mine.

As I walking with Job and Sarah to the kitchen, I remembered something. I looked at the clock, that amazingly still worked, and relised it was that time again.

"Alright you two, I'm going to go check on something." I said as I walked upstairs.

"On what?" Job said as he followed me.

I turned back to face him, halfway up the stairs. "Just something. You two stay down here...try to stay away from the windows."

They nodded. I smiled, and walked upstairs.

* * *

I walked up to my bathroom in the house and shut the door quietly, locking it. I glanced at myself in the mirror as I picked up a towel. My heart was fluttering lightly, wondering the circumstances. I knew this day would come. But, I tend to worry too much, aparently.

I pulled my dress' skirt over my waist and slipped off my panties, I took a deep breath and blinked. My hear beat was getting quicker.

_God, please..._

I placed a corner of the towel between my thighs and waited.

_I can't be...I'm too young._

One minute passed. Two minutes. Three...four...five.

I closed my eyes, taking a quivering breath and pulling the towel back. I expected to see what I did every four weeks. Hell, I was praying to every god I could think of that I saw it.

But I didn't. The towel was clean and untouched.

I exhaled slowly and quite loudly, backing away from myself and dropping the towel to the floor. I sank to my knees and choked out a faint sob, tears running down my face. My mind was screaming at me and I was losing myself.

_I knew this would happen! Why am I surprised? He said I was his...I had the dreams!_

Amazingly, I gathered myself quickly and attempted to stand. I used the bathroom counter for support as I rose to my feet, looking at my stomach grimfully. My reflection stared back at me with empty, green eyes.

My gaze drifted to my blooded wrists, and more tears followed as I saw the scratches from Isaac on my face. Four jagged, bloody scratch marks decorated my cheek. God...why must it be him I have to be sworn to?!

_I can't do this anymore._

I looked out the bathroom window- we were on the second story of the house, so I could have a good view of the corn. I thought I saw the corn moving, and a dark figure stalking through it.

I ignored it and walked out of the bathroom to the hall. I looked down the stairs and was met with the eyes of Job and Sarah. I could tell they knew something was wrong.

"Are you crying?" Sarah asked me as I came down the stairs.

I hesitated. "No..." I made it to the end of the stairs, and I walked toward the kitchen window.

Job and Sarah followed, and I had an idea.

"Hey...why don't you two go play outside? It's still daylight outside..." I looked out the window, looking for the figure in the corn.

"But...you said it's not safe." Job said, comming closer to me.

I looked back at the two children behind me.

"Just stay by the house...and come in when it's dusk. Okay?" God, I actually sounded like my mother. I sighed at that thought, I hadn't seen her since I was three.

Job and Sarah smiled. "Okay." And with that, they walked outside.

When the front door shut, I rushed to the kitchen counter. I looked at the drawers containing various utensils, not sure which one was which. I pulled open one, and it was a drawer full of plates. Another one, napkins.

Another one, this time, knives.

I looked at the knives in the drawer, then my wrists, and then my stomach. I looked up to the corn and saw the figure again. I ignored it and picked up a random knife.

It looked to be a boning knife and it could do serious injury.

I sighed and pressed it up against my wrist...here we go again. I pressed harder.

Harder.

_Harder._

The skin broke finally, and I gasped in pain. Blood oozed out of the slit and onto the counter, and I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. It stung my scratches and it made me cry more.

_Stupid Isaac, Stupid Gatlin...Stupid cornfield..._

I looked up briefly before pressing the knife against my other wirst. My head shot up again as I recognized the figure in the corn. It was Isaac.

At first, I was enraged until I noticed something. And it actually took me awhile to notice that he was crying. I could see the tears pouring down his face, and it set me off.

"Oh great..." I said to myself, feeling a sting of guilt deep inside.

He was walking around the corn, and I he looked like he was talking to someone. Okay, If this were Job or Sarah, I would be out there in two seconds. But, this is Isaac. The boy who betrayed me, hurt me, and...-

I placed my hand over my stomach and sighed. I put the knife back in the drawer and covered up the blood on the counter.

I walked outside into the sunshine, and it felt wonderful. I saw Job and Sarah playing in our backyard. I decided to leave them be, I don't want them getting involved anymore. I smiled despite myself, and walked into the corn.

I kept a safe distance away from Isaac, but something told me to say something.

"Isaac?" I called out, hal whispering and hoping he wouldn't hear me.

There was no answer, and I considered going back to my house. But guilt wasn't something I handled very well. I followed Isaac deeper into the corn, following his footsteps and sobs. I hurried my pace gradually.

"Oh god..." I whispered as his sobbing became louder. I came up a few feet behind him, keeping a safe distance.

"Forgive me...please..." Isaac said. I froze dead in my tracks, thinking he was talking to me.

I backed up a step, still able to see Isaac's jacket through the corn. I watched him intently, seeing the tears roll down his pale face. I can't believe this, but it actually pained me under these...circumstances.

"My one true father...my light, my salvation..."

Okay, so Isaac wasn't talking to me. I sighed, feeling relief. I relaxed as he went on.

"I am not sure what I must do. My feelings, they...blind me. My path is blinded, and I am confused."

I crept closer to Isaac, I saw his brown hair in the sun and I smiled. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"Father...please guide me. Show me your light, so th-"

I attempted to crept closer, and broke a stalk of corn in half. I gasped and attempted to hide behind the corn. Isaac whirled around to face me and I closed my eyes, trying to miserably hide myself.

"Shiloh-" He looked shocked, then his face twisted into an angry glare. "How much did you hear?"

I stepped out of the corn and opened my eyes hesitantly. "...n-Not enough...I don't think.."

He raised an eyebrow at me, which looked wierd since he still had tears running down his face. He didn't notice it and I just smiled faintly.

"Are you aware, Shiloh," Isaac began, returning to his old self. "That interruption of prayer is extremely rude?"

My smile widened. "Are you aware you're crying?"

Isaac looked at me, his eyes wide and is cheeks flushed. He quickly dried his tears with his sleeve. "Leave me..." Isaac muttered immaturely.

I couldn't help but laugh. Then the guilt came back, damn my concious.

"Are you alright?" I asked, inching closer to him cautiously.

Isaac sighed and turned away. "Do you care?"

Another stab of guilt. I paused, I was tempted to ask him the same. If he cared about me- well, obviously he does.

"Well...yes. I actually do, nobody should be alone when they cry." I said, comming up right behind him and feeling his warmth.

Isaac looked back at me, then back to the corn.

"Isaac, don't," I said, actually putting my hand on his shoulder. I drew back, and Isaac looked at me.

Isaac faced me and looked at the scratches on my face. "I'm sorry..."

Wait- _what_? I stared at him in shock, then it turned to a glare.

"I'm so sorry..." Isaac repeated, running his fingers delicately over my scratched cheek.

I drew my face away, taking a step back. "That's not what you said before..."

Isaac followed me. "Please believe me." He put his hand on my shoulder and caressed the scratches on my neck gently.

Well, that's how he'd showed his love for me, I suppose. I flinched everytime I felt Isaac's touch. I glanced at him.

"Please just trust me...I never wanted to hurt you." Isaac looked down, away from me.

"Then _why_ did you?!" I snapped.

Isaac drew back, and I could see tears welling up in his eyes again. "Don't hate me,"

He grabbed my hands and I tried to pull away. "It's...late for that Isaac. But I f-"

"_Please_, don't hate me..." Isaac's voice cracked from tears and it actually made me faulter. "Just listen to me. Please, just listen..."

I glanced at him and he held my hands, carressing my palms.

"Go on..."

Isaac sighed. "Shiloh, I-I panicked..."

I looked up at him, and kept my eyes on his.

"The thought of losing you...it made me insane." Isaac said, smiling slightly.

I looked at him. "Isaac, you really never had me!" I snapped again, "You can't lose what you don't have!"

_Oh no._

Isaac stared at me, tears falling at this point. "But we kissed..."

"No. _You_ kissed _me_!" I attempted to pull away from his hands, but as always, he had a good hold.

"Shiloh, please...I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Isaac! I'm sick of this!"

"Don't, please," He began, I could tell he was close to sobbing. Isaac tangled his fingers in mine tighter.

"Why not? First, you mutilate me, torment me, and drive me to do this!" I held out my wrist, and Isaac stared at the fresh cuts.

"Oh," I laughed. "Let's not forget what happened in the clearing that one night!"

"Shiloh, please!" Isaac was actually begging with me now.

I looked at him, shocked the the all-and-powerful Isaac was begging with _me_. "Please, what?"

"Just listen to me...that's all I want. Please..." Isaac brought my hands up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

And for once, I let him. "I'm listening..." I muttered under my breath.

Isaac brightened a little, and held me tighter but not forcefully like he usually did.

"I just wish..." Isaac trailed off, and I kept staring at him. "I-I'm not sure what to say..."

"Just get it over with." I said, my hands relaxing against Isaac's.

"I wish you could trust me."

I was emotionless at this point. "I have no reason to, Isaac."

"Yes, you do!" Isaac sobbed.

I was taken back by his crying. Isaac kept hold on my hands and pulled me closer, staring me straight in the eyes.

"I took you for a reason, Shiloh!" Isaac planted a kiss on my scratches and I drew back once more. "Not just because the Lord commanded it!"

I stared at Isaac, wide eyed and speechless.

"It wasn't _just_ for him! None of this was!"

"I didn-" I attempted to intervene, but Isaac cut me off.

"God help, me...Shiloh, I love you! I've loved you ever since you came to Gatlin!" Isaac shouted, and I just kept staring.

I finally found my words in my throat. "That's great Isaac," I muttered once again under my breath.

Isaac brightened again. "Really?" He smiled through the tears, but I remained emotionless until I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Because, guess what?" My voice was shaking and was on the edge of crying.

Isaac continued to smile and hold my hands. Another kiss was placed on my hands. "What is it?"

I took a breath and exhaled, it was shuddered. My color drained and tears ran down my cheeks, Isaac took notice.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked, comming closer to me and genuinely seaming worried about me now.

"No..." I said, holding back a sob.

Isaac only held me tighter. "Why not?" He looked at me concerned now, and I looked into his emrald eyes and took a breath.

"_Because I'm pregnant..._"


	18. Truth

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I kept my head down, avoiding Isaac's stare. He was silent for a moment. I felt my insides twist with fear.

"...What?" Isaac said, his voice weak.

I looked up at him, blushing faintly with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm_ pregnant_..." I said quietly, still keeping my head down.

It was silent for a moment, and all you could hear was the wind and my heavy breathing. I continued to stare at Isaac, and he just stared back at me.

I slowly stepped towards him and he kept still. "Are you..sure?" Isaac asked me,

We locked gazes again. I paused, blushing. I nodded slowly, afraid to talk. But my instincts told me to answet him.

"Yes..." I said, my voice cracking. I knew Isaac knew what I meant by 'knowing if I was sure'. The thought of it made my stomach churn.

Issac stood there, I swear he wasn't breathing. I looked down at my feet and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Are you...mad?" I asked hesitantly. I was honestly afraid that Isaac would punish me, or something even worse.

"No. I'm not mad." Isaac said, comming even closer to me. I flinched when he put his arms around me, as I do everytime he touches me now.

I remained still in Isaac's arms, I was surpised at myself for how submissive I was being. Isaac held me there for awhile, and I knew this was what he wanted all along.

He finally spoke. "When did you find out?"

I looked up at him, my face was still tear-streaked. "This morning...after I ran from you."

Isaac laughed and held me tighter. I looked back down, still not wanting Isaac to see me cry again. I kept my arms around my own stomach, protecting the unborn child.

"Do you know what this means?" Isaac asked me, pulling back from me and staring down at me.

I paused. "That you're going to be a father?" I replied, mustering up the courage to look Isaac in the eyes. He smiled.

"No," Isaac began, he let go of me and stepped back. "It means the lord forgives your actions...this is a blessing, my darling Priestess."

I stared at Isaac, in shock that he would bring this whole thing up! How dare he! I just found out I'm with my rapist's child, and he brings up Him?!

I lowered my head, and bit my lip. "Why would you bring that up, Isaac?" I said, still keeping my head down and hearing the corn rustle behind me.

Isaac rushed over to me and took my hands in his, making me glance up at him somberly.

"The lord has blessed us! I prayed this would happen, and the lord gave us our child!" Isaac said, smiling and returning to his old self.

I knew this was all too good to be true. Seeing Isaac crying in the cornfield, me telling him I care. This boy is manipulative and he knows it.

"You prayed for this?!" I said, glaring at him at this point.

Isaac held my hands tighter. "Yes! Now you know why that night in the clearing was meant to be!"

That snapped me.

I looked over and saw the glint of Isaac's sickle in it's sheath. I swiftly grabbed it from him and put it up to my stomach.

"Maybe I'll do this?!" I pressed the knife's blade into my abdomen, nearly breaking the skin.

"No!" Isaac shouted, grabbing my wrist and trying to pull the knife away from me. "Give it to me, Shiloh!"

"NO!" I screeched, losing my grip on the knife's handle. "I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"_IT'S HIS WILL_!" Isaac retorted back. He managed to grab the knife and pull it away from me. I reached out for it and Isaac grabbed my wrist in one move.

I attempted to pull away from his grasp, remembering the slits I had put there after I found out about the news.

"Let me go!" I said, trying to pull away harder.

Isaac lifted up my wrist and looked at the drying blood on my wrist. A few little droplettes were running down his fingers. He glared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Was this on purpose?" He asked me, his tone now darker than it was before. Isaac flashed me a smirk and I tried in vain to pull away from his grasp.

"You know it was!" I snarled at him.

Isaac kept a good hold on my wrist. He placed his sickle back into it's seath and gripped my other bloodied wrist. I cried out in protest, hoping to loosen his grip.

"Isaac! Let go, you're hurting me!" I hoped he would believe me, but my faith had been lost a while ago.

"Why should I?" Isaac said, holding my wounded wrists tighter and pressing into the cuts. Okay, now it was really starting to hurt.

"Please!" I was actually in pain now.

"You did not have any mercy for me! Why should I show _you_ mercy?" Isaac smirked at me and I shuddered.

"Because! I'm the one who is pregenant with _your _child!" I shouted, again feeling the tears sting my eyes. It didn't help that they were already sore from crying for nearly two days straight.

Isaac hesitated for a moment, then loosened his grip. I immediately pulled my wrists away and kept them close to me.

Isaac glared at me. I just stood still.

"This is the second time this has happened..." He began saying, glancing at my wrists. I hid them behind my back. "The lord would want me to keep a closer eye on you, Shiloh..."

I felt my face pale. "What does that mean?"

Isaac smirked that usual, dangerous smirk he always gives me. "Stay with me tonight."

I stepped back towards the corn, just now noticing it was gettign dark outside. I knew we shouldn't be in the cornfield at dark. 'Night is his time', Malachai and Isaac would always warn the others.

I was taken back by Isaac's question. "N-no. I have to stay with Job and Sarah, and there's _no way _I'm staying with you. Especially overnight."

I cringed and looked Isaac straight in the eye. "And even more so, In the _same bed_." Chills ran up my spine and I shifted uncomfortably again, thinking of horrible things that could happen.

Isaac just continued to smirk at me. And his smirk grew wider as I continued to stare at him. Finally he said something.

"It wasn't a question, Shiloh."


	19. Memory

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I felt my chest tighten as my breath was caught in my throat, producing an innocent squeak when I tried to talk. Isaac just chuckled, and I heard the gravel below him move as he stepped towards me. My heart was in my stomach and I still couldn't move.

"So...what was the child's name, again?" Isaac asked me in a mocking tone.

This time, it was me who flinched from the sudden harshness. I kep my hands around my stomach, protecting my unborn child.

I glanced up at him from behind my bangs that hung clumsily over my face. When Isaac's eyes met mine, I froze.

"n-Nahum...He'll be named Nahum.." I said quietly and begining to step away from Isaac.

Isaac smiled at me and was now inches away from me. I kept my head down still, not wanting to see him.

"And what if the child is a female?" He said next, making me flinch again.

God, it's still very hard to deal with the thought that this is my child's father.

"...But, in the dream I had it was a bo-"

"The lord works in mysterious ways, Shiloh, darling, it's best not to question him..." Isaac cut me off and I managed to narrow my eyes at him.

I stepped back more towards the corn, ready to make my escape again. But, I knew Isaac would find me. He_ always _finds me.

"I'm the one who is pregnant, so I'll question whoever the hell I want to, Isaac." I said between clenched teeth, feeling rage course through me again.

I knew this stress wasn't good for the baby, but when you're in a situation like mine, there aren't many peaceful days.

Isaac's smile faded at my sentance, and he looked away. I was tempted to dart into the corn while he wasn't looking, but I'm not getting myself killed. I sighed, making Isaac's glarfe snap back to me.

"I expect...to see you in the chapel at six, Shiloh." He said, turning back to the corn as I stared at him.

This was the moment I was dreading. "For what?" I asked, my voice shaking as much as my hands.

Isaac laughed, but kept in his place. "For our little 'meeting', of course..." I could just feel him smirk with pride and it made me sick. I snarled.

"You can't hurt me...I'm carrying your baby." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Isaac glanced back at me and sneered. "Well, physically speaking, I can't...but there are other ways of getting to you, Shiloh..."

I shifted uncomfortably and my heart began to race. "How so?" I was desprately trying to hide the shaking of my hands, but it was all too much.

"Well, Shiloh...why don't you tell me about your Mother?" Isaac said, his voice dripping with venom.

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. Nobody had ever spoken to me about my mother._ Ever_. People knew, sure, but they never asked.

"Don't you dare bring her into this..." My voice, however, was weak.

Isaac finally turned to face me just as I felt tears starting to sting my eyes. "Oh, she would have been so proud of you...what with you being a mother yourself."

I was desprate to clasp my hands over my ears, but instead I just kept my head down. "Stop it..."

He just continued to talk about my mother. "How _did_ she die again, Shiloh?" He spat at me, and I took a steo back. "Disease? No...maybe it was poisoning? No...was it _suicide_?"

The way he said 'suicide' broke me.

"Stop! Please!" I cried out, my voice cracking as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"It would be a shame if you followed in her footsteps...you still mutilate yourself, don't you, Shiloh?" He said, narrowing his eyes in sadistic pleasure as I cried infront of him.

"You know I do." I said, glaring up at him through my tears.

Isaac glanced toward my bloodied wrists, and sighed. "That is why you will start staying with me more often...so you don't harm yourself. And, more importantly, our child."

My hands balled into fists and I looked to Isaac. "Our child?...I don't want you near him!" I screeched, begining to back way into the corn. But, of course, Isaac followed me.

"Oh, no, Shiloh. Our Lord wouldn't approve of that..."

I scoffed. "You think I care? You're not hurting Nahum..." I put my arms back over my stomach and stood still infront of Isaac as he advanced on me.

He stopped a few inches away from my feet and just looked at me for a few minutes. I watched him, and he watched me.

"Fine." He said after awhile, making calmness wash over me again.

"But I still expect to see you tonight...in my bedroom." Isaac smirked at me, and it sent chills down my spine.

My eyes went wide again at his words. "Does that mean...I have to...sleep with you tonight?" I asked, once again, trying to hide the tears in my voice. "Becasue, you can't- I mean, I'm already-"

"It depends on what you mean by 'sleep with me', Shiloh..." His smirk turned into a grin and I blanched.

The sun was still setting, and I knew six-o'-clock would be here soon. Isaac looked around into the corn and then to the sky, and I was standing there. I was absolutely dreading what he was going to say next.

But, he just turned back around and began to walk into the corn.

"I'll see you tonight, Shiloh..." He said with his back facing me as I stared at him, still motionless and fearfull.

I mustered up my courage and spoke to him one last time. "What if I don't show up?!" I blurted out like a child, still holding on to hope that he would let me go and be home with Job and Sarah.

Isaac stopped dead in his stacks and glanced back at me, smiling wickedly. "Oh, I'll make sure Malachai will deal with you, then."

I didn't even reply, I just stood silent like an idiot as I stared at my captor. Isaac turned away one last time and walked into the corn completely. Leaving me to think about what I would tell Job and Sarah later on.


	20. Escape

**CHILDREN OF THE CORN**

**Gatlin's Priestess**

**Pairing: Isaac Chroner + Shiloh Coleman**

* * *

I stood there, watching Isaac walk away until I couldn't see him through the corn anymore. My heart and mind were racing at the same pace as eachother, I couldn't breathe correctly either. Everytime I'd try to take a deep breath, my lungs would fight me and I'd end up squeaking again.

My gaze slowly drifted to the sky. The sun was still just begining to set and the horizon was getting darker. I figured I should start walking back home to get Job and Sarah tucked in for bed. I don't want them to see me if I come home tomorro-

_Wait...wait..._

_I could sneak out one Isaac falls asleep, he's never know._

But what if he wakes up in the night? Or wakes up as I'm leaving?

_There are so many risks when you're in a situation like mine..._

I shook myself out of my thoughts and began to walk back to Job and Sarah's house. I figured I'd stick to the plan of sneaking out.

I moved my way towards out of the corn, silently praying that Isaac or someone wouldn't jump out and attack me. I still am afraid that the corn will come alive again and hold me down. But this time, it would kill me. I knew Isaac could've easily killed me that night. But, oh, why would he? He has too much fun pushing me up and back down again. To make it worse, now I'm pregnant.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him? I would've still had a chance of escaping with Job and Sarah if I had kept my mouth shut. But I knew Isaac would find out anyways from his 'visions of the Lord'.

The muscles in my face twitched as I thought of Isaac and his constant babbling about 'He Who walks behind the Rows'. Whom I knew wasn't real.

_Or was he...?_

_No. Don't let Isaac get in your head...that is not God..._

I emerged from the cornfields and back into Job and Sarah's backyard rest of the town was eeriely silent, except for the light russle of the corn and the muffled laughter of Job and Sarah. I could hear them playing from over the fence; I needed to tell them I would be out again...but how?

_"That's not important now," _I thought as I approached the house, listening to Job and Sarah playing. _"Just...worry about your 'babies' for now, and then about Isaac."_

I came up to the fence of Job and Sarah's house and I pressed my ear up to it. They were definately still back there.

"Job?...Sarah? It's time for bed..." I called from the fence.

I could hear them run over to me, but they stopped at the fence.

"Is it unlocked?" I asked, reaching to open it.

A pause.

"No, we locked it." Sarah said. I could hear hear messing with something, which I assumed was the lock in question.

"...Why did you lock the gate?" I asked again, my fear rising.

_Had something happened?_

"Well, no..." Job began saying. "We just knew you were with Isaac."

I sighed, feeling relief. At least nothing _really bad _happened, Isaac was old news to us three.

I heard the lock disengage and Sarah called back out, "It's open!"

I reached for the gate's handle and opened the fence. I saw the two blone siblings staring up at me and I smiled. I realized long ago that I was the closest thing that these two kidds had as a Mother. Not to mention, it's good practice for...

My thoughts trailed off, but I was quickly brought back by Sarah tugging on my dress around the waist. I looked back down at her.

"Is it time for bed?" She asked.

I just nodded. "Yeah...let's get you two in to bed..."

They both smiled and I took their hands as we walked back into the house. I looked back to sky, and I new that it was six o'clock already. I smiled to myself, knowing Isaac would have to wait just a little longer for me.

* * *

Job and Sarah, both dressed in their nightclothes, crawled into the bed in their parent's room. I follwed behind them, smiling as they burried themselves under the covers.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at them. I grabbed the quilt at the edge of the bed and pulled it up to them.

"I...have to go out again tonight." I said abruptly. I was trying not to cry, especially infront of Job and Sarah.

No, they don't know the _real _Shiloh Coleman...Thye probably never will.

_Chroner..._

My mind echoed Isaac's last name and I cringed.

_Your_ name_ will soon be Shiloh Chroner._

"Stop..." I whispered to myself, hoping my mind would hear me and cease the horrible thoughts.

"What?" Job said. I knew they probably heard my cries.

I looked back to them and just smiled. "Nothing, it's not important now."

They both just stared at me and I said again, "I have to go to the chapel tonight. I'll be back in the morning to make you breakfast. I may be able to come home earlier than that, but I don't want you two staying up and waithing for me."

Job and Sarah just remained quiet.

"The house is safe, just keep the doors and windows locked and shut. You'll be fine, I prom-"

"But, will you be?" Sarah said.

I paused, trying to understand her. "...What?"

"Will you be okay?" She said again.

I tried to come up with a believable excuse. "Yeah...I'll be fine." I smiled, hoping they'd believe me.

The two little twins just lay silently in the bed. I leaned forward and kissed each of thier foreheads.

"I love you both very much...I'll be back soon. Sweet dreams."

I stood up and exited the room, making sure to turn off the lights and to shut the door. I turned each of the ligths out as I made my way to the door. After every light was turned off, I left the house and made sure the rope was tied around the door handle.

"Stupid Isaac..." I mummured to myself.

The sky had gotten darker and I knew that I needed to get to the chapel as quick as possible.

_Should I run?_

No. I'd get tired...and I know Isaac wants me awake.

I shuddered at the thought and continued walking to the chapel in the darkness.

* * *

The streets of Gatlin were quiet. Everyone was asleep and in their houses, but I knew who was waiting up for me.

I made it to the chapel, and I could see the light from many candles lit from inside the windows. My mind was messing with me, I knew this because I could see shadows and more than one of them.

I paused and watched them move, not sure if they were real or not. My head was getting heavier and I could feel myself going numb.

_What's happening?_

I looked around, knowing it's not safe to be alone in Gatlin at night. _Especially _at night.

I walked closer to the chapel, getting dizzier as I approached the doors. I wasn't sure if they were locked or not. I pulled on one of them, and they opened.

_Shit._

I was hoping they'd be locked, it would've given me more time to collect myself.

I entered the chapel, and my mind was right.

At least twenty candles were lit and placed around and on the altar. I walked down the isles of pews and closer to the altar.

Isaac was kneeling infront of the candle arrangement, Praying, as I assumed. I walked up behind him, feeling my heartbeats get faster. My head was still spinning, and it got worse as I approached him.

"Isaac?" I called his name shyly, hoping he wouldn't hear me. But how could he not?

He looked up, and then to me. His eyes narrowed, and I blanched.

_Oh, what have I done now?_

"I've told you before, Shiloh...it's _very rude_ to interupt someone's prayer..." He hissed at me.

I just looked down, hiding my face and my bangs falling over my eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know you were praying..."

Isaac stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright...this time."

I felt myself twitch at his words. I shook my bangs from over my eyes so I could see him. Isaac just looked at me and smiled.

"Still not wearing your bonnet, I see?"

My eyes narrowed. "I gave it to _you_."

His smile faded and he walked back over to the altar. I rolled my eyes at him behind his back.

"You know, Shiloh..." He began saying, his back still facing me.

"Yes?" I said, annoyed with him already.

He looked back at me and smirked. My colors drained and my annoyance was quickly replaced with fear.

"You're late..."


End file.
